Peg Nez
; ;Battle of El Dorado: Nez is seen among the Marine members preparing for the upcoming battle Fleet Admiral Inner Circle | age = 38 (1576) 39 (1577) | height = 172 cm (5'8") | weight = 63 kgs (139 lbs.) | occupation = Head Scientist;Genetic Bakery: Nez tells Ganymede Pyrrha that she is now the Head Scientist of the Marines. City of Gold: Nez announces her occupation to the citizens of El Dorado during her evacuation notice (former) | birthday = March 30th | status = DeceasedSpicy Pots Boiling Even Further Beyond!: Nez is announced as deceased and is awarded the title of World's Greatest Scientist. | residence = | alias = | bounty = | epithet = | medal = | jva = | Funi eva = | relatives = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} '''Peg "Circe" Nez' is the current head scientist of the Fleet Admiral Inner Circle, and by extension, the as a whole. Formerly the of the entire forces and an independent scientist on her own accord, Peg Nez was called to duty with the rise of the looming threat, specifically the . The impeccable scientist now works alongside her comrades to conduct trials on an innumerable variety of weapons and inventions that could both further and strengthen the Marines' grip on the world as it is. Reportedly, Nez is one of the few Marine scientists with proper authorization to directly intake any materials necessary for a certain project; this is a source of infamy for her among many, as she often delves into the smuggling business in order to obtain resources that other organizations are also looking for. When dealing with her underground information networks, Nez goes by the alias of Woman No. 8, which she uses to conceal her identity and not give away sensitive information to an enemy.Citation needed. In addition to her current duties, Nez is also known to be the overseer of Karakuri Island and the founder of the Vegapunk Institute of Technology.Genetic Bakery: Ganymede Pyrrha is informed that Peg Nez is the founder of V.I.T based on her newest project. Post-humously, Nez was awarded the title "The Greatest Scientist in the World" by the World Government, the highest honor available to any scientist affiliated with them.Spicy Pots Boiling Even Further Beyond!: Nez is announced as deceased and is awarded the title of World's Greatest Scientist. Appearance Possibly the most striking trait of Nez's is that she is simply gorgeous. Her acute beauty has made many of those she meets directly remark on it, calling her , which is a term that many hold as the truth. Nez stands slightly taller than the average woman and possesses a very feminine figure complete with large breasts, as well as a slim waist and full hips; in fact it is often estimated by her male peers that her measurements are B118-W59-H96, measurements more "extreme" than those of who is reputed as being one of the most beautiful in the world. Other than her body, Nez also possesses long dark brown hair that reaches to her lower back and hangs over her forehead in messy bangs; a noticeable aspect of Nez's hair is that she has two large ahoge, or slim forelocks of hair that stick upwards into the air. In regards to clothing, Nez appears rather similar to many of her peers within the Marine science facilities. Obviously including the standard and mandatory lab coat, her clothes give her the very professional and educated aura that a high-ranking professional of science like herself would need. The lab coat itself is rather plain, consisting of a solid white color scheme and possessing long sleeves and a primped collar. This coat clashes in terms of color with the moss-green cashmere turtleneck that Nez wears underneath it. In addition to the coat and sweater, Nez also dons a black miniskirt that seems to be made out of a latex-like material, making it cling to her body and show off her rather ridiculous curves. Other than these clothing articles, Nez also wears various miscellaneous items; these items include a pair of black sheer tights and the red reading glasses that she is almost always seen wearing, upon others. Personality On many occasions, Nez has outwardly expressed a very friendly demeanor at all times. Very often she conveys her genuine concern for others, as shown when she indicated concern over her ally Marishi Sol in the midst of battle. She also appears to be quite sympathetic and easily moved emotionally, as shown by her apparent horror following the harm of El Dorado's citizens.Battle of El Dorado: Nez shows a few of her key personality traits during the Battle of El Dorado Due to Nez's high ranking in the Marines, she is often recognized by those that she meets. However, as shown after Ganymede Pyrrha complimented her excessively and admitted that she was Nez's biggest fan, Nez gets easily flustered under flattery and her face grows extremely red.Chemcafe: Nez becomes extremely flustered and embarrassed after Pyrrha's praise. This being said, Nez unsurprisingly does not seem to have this same sort of friendly disposition when she comes across sworn enemies of the Marines or people she simply does not get along with. She seems to adopt a more offensive approach in socialization, centered around making sly and sarcastic comments in order to place herself in a higher esteem than the one that she is addressing. Nez does not shy away from "swinging below the belt" and bringing up topics that she knows will anger or upset her opponent, as shown when she taunts Umori Kenshiro by bringing up his past with the Marine scientists.My Hunt, My Raid: Nez taunts Kenshiro by claiming that he was "always full of bullshit." Apparently, Nez has at least some sort of attraction to the same sex.Genetic Bakery: Nez shares an intimate moment with Pyrrha before they are interrupted by Artemisia. Relationships Allies Ganymede Pyrrha Benjamin Tabart and Fluer Frida Enemies Umori Kenshiro Kaname Dimaria Cain D. Abel Powers and Abilities Scientific Achievements *Geology **Additional usage *Chemistry **Creation of O⁷F³ *Botany **Modified growth patterns of **Integral part in the recreation of ACEs *Weaponry **Creation of the Tsu Tsu Mushi, an alternative that specializes in drone behavior and reconnaissanceBattle of El Dorado: Nez is seen using the Tsu Tsu Mushi for the first time in combat preparation **Creation of her Hammy Arsenal Physical Abilities Helio Haki Peg Nez has been shown to be capable of using Haki, a rather popular fighting style that utilizes the power of the human mind to grant the user supernatural abilities. Nez has shown to have almost god-like proficiency in Busoshoku Haki, a particular style of Haki that allows the user to use their spirit to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves. However, her amazing skill is partially eclipsed by the fact that she has limited knowledge and almost no ability to use the other popular Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki. Although, it could be argued that her skill in Busoshoku Haki seems to make up for her lack of usage of the other styles of Haki. Nez uses Busoshoku Haki primarily to utilize her Office Kenpo fighting style, in which she coats her weapons of choice in a thick layer of black pigment that stems from her sheer mind power. The reinforced nature of these ordinary weapons now becomes as — if not more — powerful than actual weapons made for combat, like swords or knives. This ability shows part of Nez's efficiency with Busoshoku Haki, as she can turn brittle plastic into a weapon that could cut through bone in a fraction of a second. However, Nez has shown even more proficiency in Busoshoku Haki with her body as her offensive apparatus, rather than actual weapons. With her Haki, Nez becomes a deadly force by herself by landing deadly reinforced blows on her opponents while simultaneously avoiding all sorts of damage to her body through her flexibility and Haki defenses. One of the most outstanding traits about Nez's Haki is that she seemingly never tires from using it. This more than likely stems from the years of practice and skill-honing that she partook in, which allowed her usage of Haki and her natural bodily functions to "combine," in a sense. In fact, she admits that using Haki has become an extremely innate thing to her, and she has come to rely on it for the many years that she has since learned combative skills. To give an idea of how amazing Nez's Haki skills are, one would have to see her initiate Helio, a usage of Busoshoku Haki that has very similar effects to the infamous of . In Helio, Nez coats either a part or the whole of her body in a pitch black coat that signifies the usage of Busoshoku Haki. Then, again not dissimilar to Diable Jame, she fires rapid attack of this specific body to generate so much friction that she literally catches on fire. However, due to the nature of her Haki, she seems completely uneffected by the literal flames spawning from her body, and she has only expressed it as a warming sensation. Office Kenpo Office Kenpo is a somewhat unorthodox martial-arts style that Nez herself developed to best fit her own capabilities and preferences.Citation needed. This particular fighting style is specifically fabricated to encompass the usage of layman objects that are commonly found in Nez's science-oriented workplace; these objects most often include , , , and , among various others. As a result of the different functions of these objects, "Office Kenpo" may be a slightly misleading name because of the fact that the maneuvers used include techniques used in much more than just kenpo. The user may use knife-throwing techniques with pens, bojutsu techniques with rulers, or firearm techniques with staplers. The sheer versatility of Office Kenpo makes it a force to be reckoned with, rivaling many combative styles despite its unorthodox and even unconventional weapon choice. Since Office Kenpo relies on the usage of objects to use the full extent of its abilities, Nez has sewn on countless pockets on the inside of her lab coat so that she can easily access these tools both inside and outside of combat. One of the primary requirements that a person must have in order to truly grasp Office Kenpo is superb agility and dexterity throughout their entire body. Much like any fighting style, one must have some method to avoid damage to their person as much as possible, whether it be through tanking hits or through avoiding them entirely. In the case of Office Kenpo, it is the latter. In particular, Nez uses a combination of back handsprings, jumps, and bends in order to avoid incoming attacks; in one particular instance, she dodged a sweeping blade by bending her body backward and narrowly missing the strike. Since Nez is extremely flexible, she easily excels at this aspect of Office Kenpo, since it was after all designed and fabricated by and for her so that she could make the most of her natural capabilities. With this heightened dexterity, users can focus on the rapid usage of their various tools, therefore making their attacks more powerful and harder to avoid as they continue firing them off at a very high speed, while simultaneously evading the attacks of others with their flexible bodies. In this aspect, Office Kenpo makes up for one of its own weaknesses, which is the lack of power that its weapons often possess. Another rather crucial detail about Office Kenpo is that it relies almost entirely on — more specifically, .Citation needed. Due to the normally non-combative natures of the devices used in Office Kenpo, many of them serve absolutely no threat to anyone without the assistance of Busoshoku Haki; while this can be seen as a weakness by some, Office Kenpo can prove to be a devastating fighting style if one is skilled enough in their ability to use Busoshoku Haki. In Nez's case, she is extremely well-versed in practicing Busoshoku Haki, which can most likely be partially attributed to her combative abilities depending on it. Since Nez's Busoshoku Haki is so strong, she can give rulers the cutting power of the strongest swords, and staples the power of bullets, proving to others that her fighting style is much more than her simply throwing standard office supplies at her enemies; although, she does this frequently as well. *'The Ol' 9 to 5' : For this particular technique, Nez focuses on the use of a ruler; for this maneuver, Nez wields her ruler as if it were a tonfa, a melee weapon best known for its role in the armed component of Okinawan martial arts. This attack, although named otherwise, is very much reminiscent of average tonfa wielding techniques. Nez begins this particular ability by "unsheathing" her ruler and coating it with a thick layer of Busoshoku Haki to serve the purposes of durability and extra offensive usage. Now that her ruler is as sharp as even the strongest blade, Nez charges at her enemy at a very high speed before dropping her body close to the ground next to her target, before sliding until she makes contact with them via her ruler. While this attack could completely amputate the leg of an average civilian, Nez has never used this attack against that type of person; for her average combatant, it knocks them off of their feet and makes them lose their balance before falling to the ground. This attack not only deals the initial contact damage to the opponent's leg but also grants Nez the extra time to deal yet another attack that is much more debilitating. This attack could also be used to simply incapacitate an enemy so that Nez could pass by without hinderance. *'Circle Back Overpass' : When utilizing this technique, Nez wields two tape dispensers in either of her hands, holding them out from her body much like one would hold dual pistols. At this point, Nez coats the rolls of tape in Busoshoku Haki and grips the rolls tightly before flicking her wrists forwards toward her target. This causes the rolls of tape — not the dispensers themselves — to go flying through the air, unraveling as they do so until they make contact with the particular target. As soon as both of the tape strips make contact with the target, they rapidly constrict around the target and effectively bind their limbs to themselves, making them incapable of attacking or moving in any sort of manner. This attack serves little offensive purpose, as its primary usage is found in making opponents incapable of movement or combat; as such, Nez often uses this technique when she is in need of information or material possession, using her opponent's vulnerable position to her advantage. *'110%' : One of Nez's more powerful techniques, "110%" is used strictly on users of . This is because it relies on the properties of one of Nez's most infamous inventions, the O-F chemical. Nez begins this technique by revealing two calligraphy pens from inside of her coat; although these appear to be normal and insignificant pens, their tips are actually coated in the afore-mentioned chemical. With the addition of Nez's Busoshoku Haki, these pens become much more powerful weapons than their appearance would let on, a common trait with Nez's specific fighting style. After the dual coats, Nez throws both of the pens in perfect sequence in a manner very similar to knife-throwing, aiming directly for her target. The pens naturally pierce the flesh of their target with their pointed ends; it is at this point that Nez's attack truly gains its effectiveness. Due to the pen tips being coated in O⁷F³, the chemical is injected directly into the body of whomever the attack was intended for; allegedly, the pen making contact feels like being shot with a bullet at first, but due to the numbing effects of O⁷F³, it becomes painless afterward. It is then that the effects of O⁷F³ kick in, causing complete loss of muscle control and therefore Devil Fruit control. It should be noted that 110% also has the additional side effects of O⁷F³, including the blood-coughing that has become a sort of a trademark for the chemical. Equipment Hammy-chan: Hammy-chan, in reality, is not truly a piece of equipment. Rather, she is a pea-green Baby Den Den Mushi. Hammy-chan has long feminine eyelashes and a plain sand-colored shell, on top of which she wears a green bow. Hammy-chan is never seen seperate from Nez, always occupying her designated space on Nez's watch face. Surprisingly, Hammy-chan is absolutely crucial to Nez's fighting capabilities for the simple fact that Nez had actually fed her a ; the Hama Hama no Mi. With the power of the Hama Hama no Mi, Hammy-chan turns from a simple communication device and pet to a limitless arsenal and storage space capable of storing objects several times her size. Hammy-chan apparently utilizes the hammerspace granted to her by the Hama Hama no Mi by storing things in her mouth; it is unknown how exactly Hammy-chan stores things, as she has only ever been seen spitting them back out due to the fact that she is apparently embarrassed by the former. Due to Hammy-chan's abilities, she is the only reason that Nez is capable of storing the rest of the equipment she possesses on her person at all times. GOL-SS: GOL-SS is a firearm developed by Peg for usage during battles and confrontations. GOL-SS is the size of an ordinary rifle, but is made mainly out of an unknown metal with a seemingly high durability. The entire mechanism is covered in a variety of pipes and gauges that surround a small glass hemisphere located on top of the gun's butt. Inside of the hemisphere is a set of metal coils that, when the gun is activated, heat up and begin to transmit plasma, visually similar to a . The barrel of the gun is reinforced with a heat-resistant metal that acts as an apparatus to shoot out the boiling plasma that the globe produced. The gun has a super-charging mechanism that allows Nez to hold down the trigger for a few seconds, causing the gun to heat up and vibrate wildly as it charges up a larger ball of plasma; the longer that the trigger is held down, the more powerful the subsequent blast will be. However, Nez has remarked that there is a point where the gun will get so charged that it will simply explode in an absolutely massive explosion akin to a plasma bomb. R0ck1n6-H0r53-Fly: More commonly referred to as Fly is a weapon that Nez developed specifically for the Marine's heavy weapons infantries. In terms of appearance, Fly is an extremely large gun, unable to be used without a reinforced turret stand because of its sheer size and generated force. It is a long multi-barrel weapon attached to a rotating carousel connected to several ammunition magazines. Fly is an electrically-operated gun, meaning that it is extremely easy to unload thousands of rounds in minutes with little to no effort. The thing that differentiates Fly from any average machine gun is that it does not fire standard machine gun rounds or even standard rifle rounds. These special rounds are over .90 inches in diameter and are specially crafted to be highly explosive incendiary bullets that generate an explosion comparable to a single hand grenade per bullet. Due to the impossibly fast firing rate and absolutely staggering destructive power, Nez has yet to utilize this outside of testing simply due to the fact that she has never found herself in a situation that would require such an unnecessary amount of force and power. Like her other large weapons, R0ck1n6-H0r53-Fly is stored in Hammy-chan. History Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Peg Nez is based on '''Chisato Hasegawa' from the animanga Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha *Nez's attack names are based on common office jargon, or special words or expressions that are used by a particular profession or group and are difficult for others to understand. *Nez is designed to be the author's main powerhouse that does not wield a Devil Fruit References Category:Female Characters Category:Scientists Category:Marines Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Inventors Category:Peg Family